


Spooky Season with a Side of Sweet

by theRavenMuse



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRavenMuse/pseuds/theRavenMuse
Summary: Just pure, adorable, ineffable husbands enjoying their first Halloween free from the control of Heaven and Hell.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 24





	Spooky Season with a Side of Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sapphiclemon for betaing for me!

The sun was falling lower over London. All over the city, children would soon be donning costumes of ghouls and ghosts and witches. They would gather their bags and buckets and the more daring would relieve their pillows of their cases. They would run about, inquiring at each door; “trick or treat?”

Aziraphale was puttering around his shop, setting about the last of his pumpkins and lighting his candles. Plates of home-made toffees and chocolates were set strategically near the door. He carried one pumpkin, a toothy grin and crescent eyes carved into its face, outside and set it before his shop. He adjusted its angle slightly so that it faced the street. Aziraphale stood and was dusting off his hands when he heard Crowley’s greeting. “Hello, angel!” He sounded in a particularly good mood. 

Aziraphale looked up with a smile that was quickly replaced by a shocked gasp. “Your eyes Crowley!” The demon wasn’t wearing his usual sunglasses, leaving his golden serpentine eyes visible to everyone passing on the street.

“Relax, angel, it’s Halloween. No one will think they’re real.” He gestured chaotically to the bustling crowds, who gave him no more than a passing glance, and laughed. He slipped past Aziraphale and into the shop, snapping his fingers a few times to miracle up some decidedly spookier decorations that included spiders, bats, cobwebs and a single witch figure that cackled when you walked past it.

“This is going to be splendid, angel. The first Halloween night where we don’t have to hide the fact that we’re together! I was thinking,” the demon plucked a chocolate square from the top of one of Aziraphale’s generous heaps and tossed it into his mouth. He started again, this time mumbling around the candy, “I was thinking, you’ve obviously got the treats sorted, so I’ll be doing the tricking. It’s only natural, really. Demon, tricks, it all fits.”

“Retired demon.” Aziraphale added warningly.

“Retired, yes, but that doesn’t mean I can’t still have some fun! It won’t be any harm, really. You give out the candies and then I’ll do something scary and make them run away in terror.”

“Out of the question. Besides, it’s trick OR treat,” Aziraphale emphasized.

“Right, right. So how about this? Every time a small human child comes to the door, we flip a coin. Heads and you give them a treat, tails and I get to do something absolutely terrifying.”

“No!”

“Moderately terrifying?” Crowley begged.

Aziraphale huffed. “Mildly terrifying. We do want them to have fun too, after all.”

“Yes!” Crowley sang in delight. Aziraphale turned away, pretending to busy himself with the plates of treats, so that Crowley didn’t catch the tiny smile that had taken over the corner of his mouth without his permission. 

-

It was getting late. The last of the trick or treaters were returning to their homes and the streets filled, instead, with groups of teenagers and young adults on their way to various spooky parties. 

“Come on angel, night on the town? Candy apples on me?”

“Oh, Crowley, I don’t know. It’s really not my scene. Besides I haven’t even got a costume and all of those people are dressed so...” Aziraphale made an indistinct gesture and huffed.

“Unordinarily?” Crowley offered.

“Well yes.”

Crowley smiled. “Well then, angel, it’s a good thing we won’t look ordinary at all.” Crowley unfurled his wings. He stretched the hard muscles in his back that held them with a sigh.

“Oh my dear, I don’t know...”

“Come on, angel. It’s Halloween. It’s a night where the humans can pretend to be something that they’re not, and it’s a night where we can be ourselves.”

Aziraphale let his wings unfurl, his brilliant white feathers stretching to their tips. “Oh, it does feel nice, doesn’t it?” The angel smiled softly. “Where to then?”

Crowley smiled back, despite himself. “Come on, I know a place.”

-

Three hours, two parties, and quite a bit of dancing (on Crowley’s part anyway) later, the unlikely pair ambled casually along the path in St. James’ Park. The stars reflected on the rippling surface of the duck pond like the sky itself was a blanket laid upon the ground. Aziraphale was finishing off the last of his candy apple and Crowley handed over his own, which had only a bite out of it. The angel took it without question. 

The breeze was cool and soft. It ruffled between the feathers of their wings, reminding them of the power and the wonder they held. 

“You know, angel, it’s not a bad night for a flit about.” Crowley commented offhandedly.

“Oh?” Aziraphale glanced over, surprised. A trickle of juice ran down the corner of his mouth. “No, I suppose so, not, I mean it isn’t not,” Aziraphale stumbled. 

That night, a half dozen people saw two winged human forms soaring above London, so close that their wings touched. Four of those people convinced themselves that either someone had played a marvelous prank in the spirit of the occasion or that the Halloween punch had been frightfully strong that night. One teenager, who hadn’t been drinking, insisted to his mother about what he had seen. His mother, of course, told him that this was absolutely not possible and that was the end of it. But one boy, whose parents had driven him, his friends, and his little dog into London for the holiday, looked up, smiled, and never told a soul.


End file.
